Diapers, Dogs and Diamonds
by aj81writing
Summary: AU/AH. One-shot written for the DE A2A exchange on LJ. Prompt by txvdfan. The Gilberts are busy preparing for their New Year's Eve party when a surprise guest shows up on their doorstep.


**_Author's Note:_** _This is a one-shot written for the Damon & Elena holiday (author2author) exchange 2016 (on LiveJournal) based on txvdfan's prompt. The prompt called for three specific story elements and offered three optional pairings. Hope you'll enjoy : -) _

**_Disclaimer_** _: This short story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV show created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights belong to their respective owners._

* * *

DIAPERS, DOGS AND DIAMONDS

* * *

"Um… Elena? Could you come here for a second?"

Elena Gilbert hurried down the stairs. "What is it, Aunt Jenna?"

Jenna Sommers held the front door open wide and pointed to the basket sitting on the porch. "What is that?"

Elena frowned and stepped closer. It was freezing outside and there were fresh footprints in the snow coating the porch steps. The basket looked to be filled with fabrics and she gingerly picked it up.

"Don't pick it up!" Jenna objected. "It could be a bomb!"

Elena gave her aunt a look that said her conspiracy theories were getting out of hand and brought the basket inside, closing the door.

"It's not a bomb, Aunt Jenna. Uncle John is in prison, he's not sending gift baskets your way."

It had been a bad year for the Gilberts and their extended family, and they were just now getting back to normal again. Elena's uncle John had been obsessed with Jenna since his brother married her sister, and after Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's death last year, that obsession had turn dark and stalker-y.

"But everyone's coming here for New Year's. Why would they leave something on our porch hours before the party?"

Elena kept her mouth shut, but she had her suspicions. It was just like Damon to leave something for her to find. Possibly a dress he wanted her to wear to the party. Like he was some kind of-

"That's a baby," Jenna said as Elena lifted a few of the fabric pieces.

"It's not a-" Elena shook her head as she picked up the doll. The living doll… happily sucking a pacifier. What the hell? "It's a baby."

"Told you," Jenna muttered.

"What's it doing here?" Elena asked, looking at her aunt.

Jenna took a step back. "Don't look at me. I would have remembered giving birth."

"Hey, what's with the-" Jeremy Gilbert trailed off as he walked up to Elena. "That's a baby."

"No shit, Sherlock," Elena snapped at him.

"What's it doing here?"

"It's early for the party," Elena deadpanned. "How should I know?"

"Sorry," Jeremy said, putting his hands up and backing away, "just asking."

"Check if there's a note," Elena told her aunt, who rummaged through the basket.

"No note."

"Okay, so," Elena said, pinning Jeremy down with her eyes while rocking the baby in her arms, "I didn't have a baby. Aunt Jenna didn't have a baby. That leaves one person in this household."

"Who, me? Are you for real?"

"Jeremy," Jenna said, stepping forward. "It's okay, we'll figure this out. Just be honest with us. Did you…um… did you forget to…"

"Did you get Vicki Donovan knocked up?" Elena asked bluntly.

"I haven't seen Vicki in months!" Jeremy shouted, his face reddening.

"How many months, Jer?" Elena asked. "Nine?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, and then found the floor. "Eight."

"I can't believe this," Elena said, pacing the room with the baby in her arms, her pulse racing and her breath short. "My seventeen-year-old brother is a father."

"I turned eighteen last week," he muttered.

Elena glared at him. "What. Ever. How could you let this happen? You know better, Jer."

"Screw you!" Jeremy shouted at her and thundered up the stairs.

"I'll go," Jenna said, putting her hand on Elena's arm.

Elena sighed and nodded. She was too upset to reason with Jeremy right now. He was supposed to go to college next year, not have to care for a baby. Speaking of the baby, the little bundle was apparently sensing her agitation, because it started to make some disgruntled noises.

She tried reassuring it with shushing sounds, but it would not quiet down. "What's wrong, huh? Are you hungry? Or do you need changing?" That's when it struck her – she could offer none of those things. The only things in the basket had been the blankets and the baby, nothing else. She needed supplies. Stat.

She picked up the phone and called the one person that might be able to help. "Care? Can I come over?"

* * *

Elena hurried from the car to Caroline Forbes' house, clutching the crying baby to her chest. When her friend opened the door, she didn't waste any time trying to explain before she hurried inside.

"That's a baby," Caroline remarked.

"It is. And I was hoping you'd know what to do about it."

"Give it," Caroline held out her arms and Elena happily transferred the little bundle of misery to her. "Hey, there, little one," Caroline cooed. "Let's see what we can do for you, huh?"

Elena followed Caroline into the nursery where her honorary niece was sleeping soundly.

"She's been fussy all day," Caroline said, indicating her daughter, "but she finally went down. She should be in fine form for the party tonight."

"I can't get over that you're a mom now," Elena said and sat down in a wicker chair.

"I know, right?" Caroline chuckled, dumping the baby's diaper in a basket and getting a new one from a huge pile of clean nappies. "Bon was over here yesterday, cooing over Lizzie. I think her biological clock is ticking."

"We're only twenty-three," Elena pointed out.

"Still, Bonnie doesn't have any relatives left. It's not weird for her to want to start a family of her own."

"No, of course not, but-"

"And you've been playing mom to Jeremy since your parents died."

"Last time I checked, he could go to the toilet all by himself," Elena muttered.

"Well, give this guy a couple of years…" Caroline said, handing over the freshly changed baby.

"It's a boy?"

"Looked that way to me," Caroline said and cleaned her hands with sanitizer. "So, spill. Where'd you get the baby?"

"Would you believe someone left him on our porch?"

"No."

"Well, that's what happened."

"Whose do you think it is?"

Elena sighed. "Well, we won't know for sure until we take him to the hospital, but there's a good chance it's Jeremy's."

"What? I mean, how? Or, no, I don't mean that. Who?"

"Best bet? Vicki Donovan. Jer was seeing her up until eight months ago. It fits the timeline."

"I can't believe it," Caroline said, looking every bit as stunned as Elena had been. "Bonnie's going to be heartbroken."

Elena frowned. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Caroline covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Care…"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Uh-uh. Spill. Now."

Caroline sighed. "Okay, fine. But I need some coffee for this."

"Bonnie is in love with my brother." Elena repeated the words, trying to shake herself out of the state of shock those words had put her in in the first place.

"They haven't been seeing each other for long. It might not last," Caroline said, apparently thinking that was better somehow.

"I just-"

"Hey, honey, I'm home."

Elena barely looked up as Stefan Salvatore entered the kitchen and kissed his fiancée, she was too busy processing – and rocking the baby that had landed on her doorstep just a few hours ago.

"Hey, Elena. How are you-" Stefan broke off as he walked over, then stopped and stared. "That's a baby."

"So I've been told," Elena said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why do you have a baby?"

"Long story," Caroline said, ushering Stefan back out of the kitchen. "Why don't you be a sweetheart and check on _our_ baby, 'kay?"

"He's going to call Damon, isn't he?" Elena said, looking up at Caroline.

"Probably. This gossip is too juicy for Stefan to hold on to for long."

"Ugh. I should go. I need to help Jenna set up for the party tonight."

"Hey," Caroline stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Elena took a deep breath. "I will be. We'll figure this out."

"Any reason you didn't want Damon to know about the baby?"

"What? No. It's just… things have been a bit off between us lately. He's been withdrawn, secretive. I think… I think he might be seeing someone else."

"As if," Caroline scoffed. "The guy's head over heels for you."

"But he hasn't come by the house since Christmas, and when I've suggested I come over to the boarding house, he's been evasive."

"He's probably in one of his moods," Caroline said, waving off Elena's concerns. "Nothing a good cleaning won't cure. Stefan said the last time he stopped by the house, all the carpets were outside, airing."

"I guess…"

"He's coming to the party tonight, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Well, then I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior. Which isn't saying much," Caroline added with a grumble. She wasn't a huge fan of her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Hey, do you want me to look after the baby while you set up for the party? We'll bring him with us tonight."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"No, of course not. We have plenty of extra diapers and formula. I take it whoever left the little guy didn't bother leaving any of that stuff?"

"No. I need to go to the store."

"I've got you covered for now. I'll write up a list for you and bring it tonight."

"Okay. Thank you so much," Elena said and hugged her friend before handing over the baby. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hey, Elena?" Caroline said as she was halfway to the door.

"Yeah?"

"You know, if this is Jeremy's baby, there's no reason for you to have to take on the responsibility. He's an adult now."

Elena sighed. "I know. But he'll always be my little brother."

* * *

Elena was just pulling into her driveway when her phone buzzed. She turned off the engine and checked her messages. There were three of them, all from Damon.

 _Can you come over?_

 _We need to talk_

 _Please_

Elena sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't have time for this. But Damon didn't throw around the word 'please' very often, so she called her aunt.

"Elena? Where are you?" Jenna asked, sounding harried.

"I'm in the driveway."

"Then why are you calling? Just get in here. The soufflés are dying."

"Aunt Jenna… you weren't supposed to make those until later."

"Too late now."

"I need to stop by the boarding house."

"With the baby?"

"No, the baby's with Caroline. She'll bring him to the party later."

"Okay, I guess. But I could really use your help here, Elena."

"Get Jeremy to pitch in. Now that he doesn't have to change diapers or worry about feeding his son." It came out a little acrimonious, but Elena couldn't help it. She was tired of being Jeremy's keeper. But that wasn't Jenna's fault. She'd put her whole life on hold to help them, even though Elena was legally old enough to care for her brother on her own. "I'm sorry, Aunt Jenna. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. Just, drive safe. The roads are slippery."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

"I'm here!" Elena called out as she entered the boarding house, which was eerily quiet. "Damon!"

The silence was broken by a low growl. And a… squeaking noise? Then the sound of patter with increasing strength filled her ears. Elena started backing towards the door, worrying some kind of feral animal had gotten into the house. And then it came into view.

"Aww," Elena said, melting on the spot as the little fur ball came bounding towards her. She crouched down and the mini schnauzer leapt up, putting its furry paws on her knees. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?"

The schnauzer made a series of squeaking noises and Elena laughed. "I guess that means yes."

"She's not lacking in the confidence department, that's for sure."

Elena looked up as Damon spoke, entering the hallway. "Is she yours?" Somehow, she'd never pictured Damon as a dog owner.

"She's ours."

"Ours?" Elena rose, picking up the little dog as she stood. The schnauzer licked her chin and she couldn't stifle her giggle.

"I've been housetraining her for the last week. It hasn't been going too well," Damon muttered, walking up to scratch the dog's head.

"The carpets," Elena said, remembering Caroline's comment.

"I had to strip the whole house of them. Some are at the cleaner's. Others were lost causes."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me since Christmas?" Elena asked, nuzzling the dog.

Damon shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure is. I love it."

"Do you have a surprise for me?" Damon asked, tucking a stray hair behind Elena's ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything…"

"No, I mean… is there something you want to tell me? About a baby?"

Elena sighed. "Stefan."

"Well, yeah," Damon shrugged. "Lil' bro is a big gossip."

"A couple of hours ago, a baby showed up on our doorstep."

"Like in a tiny pedal car with a sob story about needing a place to crash?"

"Like in a basket stuffed with blankets and fabric pieces."

"No name, registration number, that sort of thing?"

"Nothing."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Huh?"

"I could've helped out."

"Damon. No offense, but you don't exactly scream Mary Poppins. Which is fine," Elena hurried to say, putting her hand on his chest.

"I thought we were a team," Damon mumbled and started to turn away.

"We are. But you'd been avoiding me for a week. I wasn't sure where we stood anymore."

"I've been right here, Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. But I need to go. Jenna needs help with setting up for the party. Will you come?"

"As your guest?"

"Yes. And as my boyfriend."

"Fine."

"Damon." Elena put the puppy down and it scampered across the floor into the parlor, now devoid of carpets, where it had a chew toy to play with. "Are we okay?"

"Sure."

"That's not very convincing," Elena said, cupping his face with her hands. "I'm sorry if I said or did something to upset you. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now."

"Then let me take some of it off you," Damon said and stroked her hair. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Elena. It's okay to step away for five minutes."

"Five minutes, huh?" Elena said, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. "Sounds like a challenge."

Damon laughed and pinched her butt cheek. "Careful, Miss Gilbert, I might just take you up on that."

"Mm," Elena practically purred and rested her forehead against his chest. "But I really need to go back to the house. Jenna's cooking."

"Go."

Elena laughed at the seriousness of his tone and smacked his chest. "Be nice. If only we had a Salvatore in the house, things would be different."

"Yeah, people might actually survive dinner," Damon said and kissed her. "Go before she burns the house down."

"I'm going." Elena stopped to look at the dog happily chewing her toy. "Hey, you should bring her along tonight. What have you named her?"

"Dolly."

"As in Parton?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You should hear her when I put country music on."

"You have country music records?"

"They're Stefan's."

"Riiiight."

"Go save dinner. Dolly and I will be there in a few hours."

Elena shook her head, smiling as she headed out.

* * *

While everyone was gathered in the living room to watch the ball drop, Elena took a moment to look around. Jenna was curled up in Alaric Saltzman's lap; Sheriff Forbes rocking Lizzie while Caroline fed Stefan grapes; Bonnie sitting right next to Jeremy, their legs and shoulders touching while sneaking glances at each other; and the new baby sleeping in a cot Caroline brought over while Dolly hoovered the floor for scraps. Tomorrow, they would go to the hospital to have the baby checked out and determine if Jeremy was indeed the father. If so, they'd deal with it. From the way Bonnie had taken every opportunity to coo over the little man, Elena wouldn't be surprised if she'd stick around either way. The only one missing from the picture was-

"Champagne?" Damon whispered in her ear, holding a glass up to her lips as he came up behind her to wrap one arm around her waist.

"I don't think I could take another sip," Elena said, leaning back against his chest. "I think I overdid it tonight. Thanks for bringing the food, by the way. And the wine."

"All part of the service. Hey, come with me for a sec."

Elena turned to look up at him. "Now? But the ball's about to drop."

"Trust me," he whispered and held out his hand to her, setting the champagne flute on a table.

Elena nodded and took his hand, letting him guide her toward the back door. He handed her a jacket and they stepped outside into the crisp night air. Their breaths created little clouds in the air, evaporating against the black canvas of the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Elena said, looking up at the sky. "So still."

"Not for long."

She could hear her friends counting down inside, and then the whooping as the ball dropped. Suddenly, the sky was lit up in explosions of red, green, white, purple, and blue. The bangs from the fireworks cracked the silence of the night and it was deafening. Mesmerized, Elena looked up at the sky, taking it all in.

When the firework display was over, she turned to Damon, only to find him missing.

"Where did you-?" She looked around and gasped when she spotted him on the ground, on one knee. The diamond in his hand sparkled in the light of the moon and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Elena Gilbert. We haven't always been on the same page. Sometimes, you've been stubborn and sullen. Most times, that description has fit me like a glove. But I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you're it for me. I've never loved anyone or anything more than I have you, and I don't think it's possible I ever will. I know we'll argue and disagree, but I also know that no matter what, we'll make it work. Because _we_ work. You're the one thing that makes sense in my life, and I need you by my side. I need you to call me out on my bullshit, and to comfort me when I'm too proud to let anyone see me in pain. You get me, Elena. And I'm yours. Always. So I'm asking – will you marry me?"

Elena nodded fervently before realizing that her hand was still covering her mouth. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

Damon grinned and rose, slipping the ring onto her finger before crushing his lips to hers. Her hands went around him, digging into his hair and holding him close.

"Are you ready to tell the others?" Damon asked as they came up for air.

Elena looked over at the window facing the backyard to see her friends and family pressed to the glass. "I think they already know."

"Too bad. I was hoping we could squeeze in those five minutes right about now," Damon said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena laughed and tugged him towards the door. "Let's get through the congratulations and I'll make it fifteen."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: The name for Caroline's baby obviously comes from Caroline's mother's name, but it's also a nod to the author of the prompt. I stopped watching the show after season 6, but I know from Twitter that there are babies in it, and after writing this story I Googled to find out that one is named Lizzie. This story has no connection to whatever is going on in the show. Oh, and for the VMars fans, there's a little Easter egg in here : -)_


End file.
